This invention relates to slat type reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to an improvement over such reciprocating conveyors typical in the art, and more specifically, an improvement in the construction and overall efficiency of my earlier reciprocating conveyor systems.
Reciprocating slat type conveyors provided heretofore generally have utilized groups of slats arranged for movement both vertically and longitudinally, or arranged for uniform movement in one longitudinal direction and sequential movement in the opposite diection. For most materials, these conveyors commonly result in a step advance of material, followed by a partial retraction of material as the retraction of the slats occurs during that phase of operation. Accordingly, these arrangements have been found to be slow, and wasteful of time and drive power.
My earlier reciprocating conveyors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,875 and 4,143,760 overcame the disadvantages and limitations of earlier slat type reciprocating conveyors. However, I have discovered that my earlier constructions involve structural features that are not always necessary in all types of conveyor needs, and are therefore less efficient in certain conveying applications.